Wrong One!
by neveni
Summary: They have been friends from chlildren.What if that alone is not egnough for someone?...a ShouxNatsuki/Satsuki fanfic!


_Hello everyone. This is my very first fanfic, so be gentle when judging, ok? This UtaPri fanfic is about my personal favorite couple Shou/Natsuki-Satsuki. I really really really hope you'll like it. WARNING!:! It contains some curses and shounen ai, in other words boy love. If you don't like this kind of stuff, please don't read it. For your own mental wellbeing: P ._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta no Prince sama, or any of the characters._

_P.S. The tilted letters are for Shou's thoughts. Rating is for shounen ai _

**Chapter one: Not good!**

_He looks good like that. The sunshine suits him. Man, he's cute! Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait! What the hell am I thinking in the middle of class? Concentrate Shou! But how can anyone concentrate when the person they like is sitting just two desks away with such a determinate look on their face? I can't for sure! Ahh, this is fucking troublesome! But he does look good like that .if only I could…_

**DRINGGGGGG**

**DRINGGGGGG**

The ringing of the bell shook Shou out of his thoughts. He was looking way too intensively at his classmate/childhood friend Natsuki. _I hope no one saw that._Natsuki got up from his sit and was coming over to his desk.

-Shouuuuu- chan! 3 it's lunchtime already! Let's get going! ~

-Hai hai! Coming coming…

The same afternoon Shou, sitting on his room's floor was trying –really really hard –to force some lyrics out of his mind to write the essay Ryuuya-sensei had given them. But why was it so fucking hard?_My mind is not set on the lyrics. It has been I don't know how many years since I have realized I actually like Natsuki more than just friends but there still are times I just …I don't know !I can't concentrate on anything , I'm thinking about him all the time! Like ALLLLLLL the time! It really is crazy and time conceiving. Fortunately it's not like that all year round but today is even worse than any time before. I keep having those weird dreams with us together .I'm spacing out for, like, hours. I guess I've fallen for him. Hard time …What should I do? ...Will I really be able to keep my feeling hidden? _

_-_What's the matter, Shou-chan? You have been spacing a lot today.

The two of them where alone in their room together. Natsuki came and sat beside him.

-You can tell me everything, you know that, right? , he said putting his hand on top of his head.-you lose your cuteness when you're depressed, Shou-chan, so cheer up already, ne?

_Damn! His face is too damn close! I don't think I can hold it anymore. I have to tell him …but what if he gets grossed out? What if he finds me disgusting and never want to talk to me again, or stops being my friend? I wouldn't be able to survive that._

_-_Shou-chan., he said with a low voice. This is so unusual of you. You are making me worry., he sat closer leaning his head to Shou's direction.

_He smells so damn good! Fuck all this. I'm telling him!_

-Natsuki, I ac-actually want to tell you something. , he could feel the blood concentrating on his chicks making him blush.

-Is there something wrong? , he leaned even closer. _Is that even possible? I can't even look him in the eye!_ He looked down to his feet.

-it's pretty embarrassing I … _I have the courage to tell him, I do…_he jerked his head up but kepthis eyes closed_._

-I'm in love with you! I can't keep you out of my mind! All I can think is you .i can't concentrate on anything, not even homework! If this keeps up I may even fail to pass and …. Natsuki-san?

Why hadn't he said anything? No reaction? Nothing? Was he grossed out or he didn't even want to believe …

Shou finally opened his eyes to see Natsuki smiling widely from ear to ear .Kinda sarcastically though. And then he actually realized what was wrong. _Oh crap!_ Natsuki's glasses were not were they should be. They were on the floor after the compact Shou's head had with Natsuki's before he confessed. To the wrong person apparently. _Oh, crap!_

-That is pretty unexpected, Shou. , said Satsuki. It would be troublesome if you failed, wouldn't it?

…

That's all for now I guess. I know it's short, and I promise to continue soon with something more spicy maybe? Please let me know what you think! Oh! Two more things: please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes , English is not my native language I really want to get better at this so reviews are super important to me but please please please don't be too harsh.

Thanks for reading. Will be back with more! Neveni~chan~


End file.
